Break these six feelings
by Nosferatu523
Summary: Ichigo actually laughed at this,Couple s counseling? Who in their right mind would want to give counseling to an Ex-Espada who had anger management problems which were now controlled…a bit , bloodlust and a stubborn scowling shinigami…who were both men!
1. Prologue

**Re-written prologue. **

『Break these six feelings』

By

Nosferatu523

* * *

_Come on my love  
let´s go on this voyage together,  
take my hand and let´s guide our selves alone  
and see where this trip takes us…  
for love is one complicated thing  
..._

_think we can manage?_

* * *

Once enemies, now lovers.

It´s strange how love works isn´t it? How this strong feeling makes anybody do stupid idiotic things and could even make two of the strongest men fold their arms and confess their feelings. Love…such a beautiful feeling, hurtful feeling, a feeling that lets you share yourself with a person you consider worthy of your time. How two enemies that once swore to themselves to kill the other end up in _love _of all things, is beyond reasoning and a bit _clichéd _in anybody´s opinion. But that´s how life is, destiny some call it, other´s faith…but none of this was destined to happen or so many think, there are just some things that happen without a reason or an explanation…and that is where irony introduces itself.

It was ironic in any way you looked at it.

Seriously, if you had asked Ichigo Kurosaki or Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez six years ago, if they saw themselves in an intense relationship, with really hot-hardcore-steamy-all night-rough-man to man-butt sex, and couple problems to boot, they probably would have laughed their asses off…then kill you.

Irony.

There was no other word for the scene before us. Yes, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ichigo Kurosaki, having a couple´s fight. Fucking weird? Yes, you don´t know the half of it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GRIMM!!" Ichigo´s pissed off voice sounded as he yelled to his lover.

"Or what? Gonna go bankai on me and kick my ass, Che as if you could." The blue eyed arrancar arrogantly taunted.

"Grimm, I´m warning you."

"Fucking pansy."

"That´s it you're sleeping on the fucking couch today, or you know what I don´t give a damn, sleep under a fucking bridge if you like just don´t get near MY room!"

"Tche, whatever." The teal haired man muttered before leaving to his room, correction _their_ room.

"FUCK GRIMM GET THE HELL OUT!!"

"FUCK YOU SHINIGAMI, THIS IS MY ROOM TOO IN CASE YOU FORGOT…NOW SHUT THE HELL UP, I GOT ONE HELL OF A HEADACHE AND YA AIN´T HELPIN WITH ALL YOUR FUCKING BITCHING!!"

Ichigo cursed and passed a hand through his messy vibrant colored locks, before slumping on the couch. That was like the third or fourth time they had fought…today. He took a deep breath, three years with the blue haired man and he still couldn´t figure him out sometimes. Three years since war with Aizen, three years since Grimm was considered a war hero (well, kind of)…three years.

* * *

_3 Years ago…_

In the Winter War between Soul Society and Aizen, Grimmjow after being almost killed by Nnoitra, was found half dead in the dessert of Las Noches.

Unohana-taicho had been the lucky (more like unlucky) person who had found him and healed him right away, not really caring if he was an arrancar, Espada or not it was in her nature to heal the wounded, and Grimmjow was not going to be the exception.

The moment the teal haired arrancar had opened his eyes and saw the braided haired woman he asked the first thing that came to his groggy mind…

"Where´s Kurosaki?" The words had left his lips, even before he had registered it, voice coming out raspier and quieter than he intended, oh well for trying to intimidate the woman.

Unohana had looked at him curiously before responding. "He is currently reuniting with his companions, and are looking for a way to go to the real world."

"Take me to him." It wasn´t a suggestion, it was a demand.

A fine black brow was lifted."And, why should I?" Unohana asked (more like taunted).

Grimmjow narrowed his blue catlike eyes at her. "Cuz I´m the only one who can get you out of this shitty place...willingly." He added as an afterthought, smirking at her.

There was a small space of silence as Unohana contemplated the Espada´s words, after a few seconds she crinkled her eyes and smiled.

"Fair enough."

At his arrival with his famous cocky taunting smirk, Ichigo immediately launched himself at him, and the fight began…again.

What seemed like hours passed, in eyes of the Taicho´s, Fukutaicho´s and humans, that had followed the fight entertained (except Byakuya, Ishida, and to some extent Mayuri), and after a couple of ceros, punches, kicks, Desgarrones and Getsuga Tensho´s, Ichigo and Grimmjow miraculously had come to an agreement.

Grimmjow would become an alley to Soul Society if he had his life sparred and was left alone "after the whole shitty thing was over" as sweetly said in his words, he really had nothing to lose, never really being loyal nor respectful to Aizen, not caring for his fellow "brother´s and sister´s" he had nothing in Hueco Mundo, what better than join the shinigami´s, go on a wonderful killing spree and be left to his own devices afterwards. It was a good plan in every way that he looked at it.

So, true to his word Grimmjow, to the shock of all humans and Shinigami there, had opened Garganta to the real world with a flick of his fingers. Apparently, the sealing Aizen had talked about didn´t count for his own Espada.

And after placing one foot on the real world…war began.

Surprisingly, Grimmjow and Ichigo had fought together side by side, killing hollow after hollow, arrancar after arrancar, watching each other´s backs, in other words teamwork had never been better, they were a fantastic and invincible team.

While Ichigo had fought Aizen, Grimmjow took care of both Gin and Tousen (who had a really bloody, horrible, painful death, courtesy of a pissed of Sexta who held grudges against people who tended to cut off his arm.), both resulted victorious.

Thus their bong started.

Of course Grimmjow was considered a war hero and savior of Soul Society (to some extent) [1] along with Ichigo, and was left to live in the real world along with the orange haired man.

And eventually they grew too close and became lovers.

And now 3 years after they were yelling their asses off over some stupid trivial thing.

* * *

Gods, Ichigo was getting tired of this, they fought over _every_ single thing.

About the food, the weather, clothes, and even during sex, yes SEX!! If Ichigo wanted to be on his back, Grimmjow wanted him on his hands and knees ass sticking in the air…it was really tiring and annoying.

They were worse than an old 50 year old wedded couple.

Ichigo rubbed his temples and groaned. If they kept up like this they were going to break up eventually or end up killing each other, just like the good ol´ times. _`Yup.´ _He thought. _`It definitely would be the latter.´_

Grabbing his wallet and keys, he hurriedly left the apartment they shared and walked off to the only place he could work of some steam, Urahara´s shop.

His walk was short, and at his arrival he was greeted by Ururu and Jinta who were both sweeping the shop. They still looked quite the same, save they were now a couple of years older, and a little taller. "Oii, I´m gonna go train a bit." Was al he told them and left immediately to the underground training room, grabbed his badge, changed into his shinigami form and started basting things off in his rage.

But, his rage filled heaven where only the boulders and rocks suffered his anger lasted a little, too little in Ichigo´s opinion as he heard the smirking voice (he was sure of it)… "Well look who we have here, my dear Kurosaki-kun." …of Mr. Hat and Sandals himself.

"Why so angry?" He bluntly asked, watching the way Ichigo gripped Zangestu and blew apart a boulder with a swift move of his arm.

Ichigo sighed and looked up at Urahara, irritation written clearly in his face. He knew the blond man would pester him, until he told him the reason for his anger.

"Oh, problems in Loveland with Grimmy-kun, ne Ichi?" Said blond male asked with evident glee in his voice. His only answer was Zangetsu pointed straight at him, and an angry snarl from Ichigo, as he attacked Urahara. This made him smile even wider, yes dear old Kurosaki-kun _did_ have love problems…and big ones by the look of the Tensa Zangetsu coming right at him. Unsheathing Benihime, he let an attack of his own cut straight through the Tensa Zangestu with a lazy stroke of his arm.

He couldn´t wait to talk to Kurosaki-kun, the thought of something good and interesting as a shinigami and arrancar love problems brought another bid bright grin to Urahara´s face, obviously hidden by his fan. Yes, he had a couple ideas of how to help the lovebirds.

"Kurosaki-kun, mind chatting with me over tea?"

After a couple more attack´s from Ichigo´s part, some quick evading and counterattack´s Urahara had been able to coax the orange head to tea. They were both sitting down at the table, with two mugs of steaming green tea in front of them.

"So, what exactly is the problem between you two?" Urahara was the first to break the silence, making a grab for his mug.

Ichigo took a slight sip of his tea. "You tell me, Grimmjow´s driving me fucking crazy! The stupid idiot just won´t listen to anything I say, we argue over the simplest of things; breakfast, lunch, dinner…it´s all the fucking same for me, same old fucking whining from Grimmjow, same old fucking cussing from him, same old _shut the fuck up shinigami_, _get outta the way shinigami_, _stop bitching shinigami_…the same fucking thing _**all day long**_. It´s like a fucking mantra, so you tell me what the hell is our problem?"

Urahara looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Hmm…you two are forgetting what drew you together. You have a powerful bond, both fought together, killed together, fell together, stood up together and won war together; you even once tried to kill each other with all your might. You need to go all way back to remember what you wanted, liked, admired and even hated from your partner…oh and looks like you need to work on your communication as well, remember if there is no communication in the relationship then there practically isn´t one."

Ichigo looked at him surprised, well who would have guessed that blondie would be so fucking wise when drunk (Ichigo was having his suspicious that he spiked his tea) fuck he was right, but there was one itsy bitsy problem…

"And how the fuck, do we do that?"

"By couple´s counseling of course." Urahara replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ichigo actually laughed at this, counseling? Who in their right mind would want to give counseling to an Ex-Espada who had anger management problems (which were now controlled…a bit), bloodlust and a stubborn scowling shinigami…who were both men?!

Ichigo decided to humor Urahara for a while. "And who do you think would give us this "Couple´s counseling"?" He empathized the counseling part using quotation marks with his fingers.

Urahara put his mug down after taking a sip and smiled, Ichigo didn´t like that one bit, whatever it was it wasn´t good and he knew he wasn´t gonna like it.

"Why me of course." Urahara smirked.

That shut Ichigo up.

* * *

**[1] Grimmjow was considered a war hero to an extent since he helped out Soul Society "willingly", which we all know was just because it was the most convenient to him. After war was over Soul Society had to consider him a war hero, for if it wasn´t for him or Ichigo none of the Gotei 13 would´ve been able to take out Aizen and his two close minions (Gin and Tousen), thus they are "grateful" to Grimmjow, but still hate him to death, for all of them know he did this for himself not for any of the shinigami. Yes, all of this is a matter of pride and you could even say a little hypocrisy.**

**One more important thing…AS WE ALL KNOW Ichigo is 15 when he first fought Grimmjow and war/war planning was going on. Ok, so I made it seem like war lasted 3 years, so at the end of war Ichigo was 18, at this age he started `dating´, going out, however you want to put it with Grimmjow, they have been together for 3 years so that makes Ichigo 21 right now. Resuming everything, they have known each other 6 years.**


	2. Chapter I Hate

**Edited.**

**A really big THANK YOU to all the people who have read/ reviewed/favorite/alerted…you have all made me happy.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**-Hate-**

* * *

_Hating you, I met you  
despising the thing you are,  
enemies once we were, full of hatred  
lovers we know are  
..._

the irony of it all.

* * *

"Ok, so are you ready for your first ever session of this fantastic experience that will be counseling?!!" Urahara clapped his hands with glee, big shit eating grin on his face, eyes glinting with what both Grimmjow and Ichigo knew was in a laughing matter. The damn bastard was enjoying every single second of this.

Currently in one of the many rooms of Urahara´s shop, this was now their personal therapy space or "The fluffy room" as Urahara liked to say.

Why such a stupid name you ask?

Quite easy, there was not a single piece of furniture in the whole room, just plain rug and lots and lots of fluffy pillows scattered across the room, big ones, small ones, normal, weird, cheap, expensive, different colors, textures you name it, every single type of pillow was in that room.

Ichigo, who at the moment was having trouble sitting, had a large yellow feathery pillow under his ass. Why he couldn´t sit down or even walk properly without limping was not so hard to figure out.

His teal haired lover on the other hand looked as though somebody had shoved a 5 meter pole up his ass. Yes, not a lovely sight.

Since they had stepped into the room, he had the foulest most disgusted, pissed annoyed look on his face and was currently filling the fluffy room, with a killing aura that even the fluffiest prettiest expensive pillow would want to wish it was never purchased by the blond shopkeeper.

The truth is that Grimmjow had no fucking idea what the hell he was doing here. How Ichigo had convinced him, he had no clue.

…

Oh yeah, now he remembered…SEX.

Fuck, his orange haired lover sure knew how to get what he wanted when he proposes himself to do it, he shuddered at the thought. It was the only way he would _ever_ take control of Grimmjow. Hell, not even like that he could dominate him, he truly had no idea how his berry had managed to convince him to come to a fucking counseling session in a fucking room filled with fucking pillows and with the fucking smirking blond that he wanted to kill as the fucking therapist.

"Tch, fucking berry using sex against me." He muttered.

* * *

_**Last night…**_

Ichigo had returned from Urahara´s around 10o´clock, having spent more time than he intended with the blond male, after a few hours of bickering with said male Ichigo had agreed to Urahara´s proposal.

"Grimm, I´m home." Having stepped a foot inside their apartment he looked around as nobody answered. Making his way to the kitchen he wondered where the blue eyed arrancar was.

"Ya bring any food?" Those words startled Ichigo as Grimmjow´s bored voice was heard as he poked through the fridge.

Ichigo actually snorted at this, not even a `hello´. It was just so typically Grimmjow to not even remember that they had fought hours ago, were currently mad at each and that he just returned from somebody´s place sweaty and dirty, any _normal_ partner would have gotten suspicious and would have thought something dramatic. Well, this was Grimmjow they he was talking about, there was _nothing normal_ about this man.

He forgot they were angry over food.

Taking deep breath he willed himself to calm down. _`Calm down Ichi, if we want Grimm to cooperate we have to keep everything smooth.´ _Yes, if he wanted Grimmjow to accept going to couple´s counseling with Urahara of all people this was going to cost him a well cooked meal and a wonderful lust filled night with sex, sex and more sex.

Ichigo mentally cringed at how fucking sore he was going to be tomorrow, he hoped this shit was worth it, he loved Grimm too much to let him out of his grasp. He knew the ex-Espada reciprocated his feelings, but they just had issues, communication was lacking, but every couple passes through this kind of thing…or so he hoped so.

_`Ok, time for "Operation seduce and convince Grimm to go to couple´s counseling with Urahara for the sake of our almost non-existent relationship" to begin.´_ Ichigo mentally slapped himself for coming up with such a long, stupid and original name for his plan.

Flashing a big bright smile at his lover, he moved him away from the refrigerator and took out a couple of things.

"No Grimm, I just went to Urahara´s to train a while, didn´t stop to buy anything, but I´ll make you some sushi if you want." Looking up at Grimmjow with his biggest most innocent face he could muster.

Grimmjow actually gulped at this, his berry didn´t scream or bitch like he usually did whenever they fought, he acted as though nothing happened…he was fucking _smiling_, and it freaked the shit out of him. Berry wanted something he was sure of it, and he need him to accomplish that something, oh fuck, this was not looking good.

"Um, don´t worry berry I´m cool, not that hungry anyways." Not even finished with the phrase when a rumbling noise came from Grimmjow´s stomach.

Silence.

They looked at each other´s eyes; Ichigo just lifted a fine orange brow in a mocking matter.

"You were saying." Arms crossed at his chest, big smirk plastered on his beautiful face.

Grimmjow scowled.

"Fine, make some fucking sushi." He muttered, as he passed next to him as he went and sprawled himself on the couch, turned on the TV and started randomly flipping through the channels.

_`Perfect.´_ The orange haired male thought. Grimmjow wasn´t paying any attention at what he was doing in the kitchen. He knew that the blue haired man knew that he was up to something, so he had to keep his guard up at all times.

This was war.

Grimmjow on the other hand, forgot all about Ichigo´s fake smile and happy act while watching a program on Black Panthers on Animal Planet.

After hearing that panther´s are melanistic color variants of several species of larger cats, information which the teal haired man knew well, he fell asleep on the couch, forgetting all about food.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the kitchen…_

Ichigo was about to roll Grimmjow´s sushi roll, stopping for a second he took out a little bag with dried buds, carefully read and sighed.

Catnip.

His master plan to convince Grimmjow to go to counseling was catnip.

He had no fucking clue if it even worked on Grimmjow; after all he only looked like a beautiful, gorgeous blue haired, sapphire eyed cocky, smug bastard ass cat and had some catlike traits but, he wasn´t a complete freaking cat.

Well, it was worth a try, what was the worst thing that could happen?

Taking a pinch of dried buds he carefully crushed them and sprawled them over the sushi roll about to close it, when he took out another pinch, crushed and sprawled it over, only after that he rolled it.

_`That should do…hopefully.´_ The shinigami silently prayed; closing the bag and hid it in his pocket once again.

"Grimm babe, foods ready." Tapping his foot as he waited for an answer.

"Coming." The soft almost silent murmur of a half asleep Grimmjow came after a few seconds.

"I´m going to change be right back, foods on the table."

A grunt was heard as he left for the room.

_`Step 1 complete." _Triunfant smirk adorned his features as he changed his jeans and shirt for some clean ones. Putting on some old worn jeans that rid low on his hips and a simple white button-up shirt, he looked around and decided to spread catnip over the whole room. On the floor, bed, inside the bedside lamp, inside Grimmjow´s pillow, and so on.

Poor Grimmjow had NO idea what was coming to him.

Smiling happily Ichigo exited the room towards the dining room.

* * *

Eating in a comfortable silence, Ichigo wondered if Grimmjow would find out about the catnip.

"_What if he could sniff it…taste it…HEAR IT?!!!...No that isn´t possible, is it? Oh my god, what if he has some catlike sixth sense that could find catnip hidden in his food??!!!´_ Stress was a small word to what Ichigo was feeling at the moment, afraid his lover would find out about his feline plan.

Dinner continued and not once the teal haired arrancar found out about the herb in his food.

After finishing the dishes Ichigo went and made himself comfortable on the couch pretending to watch television, secretly watching his lover through narrowed eyes. Grimmjow looked normal, he hadn´t done anything weird like go all crazy or gaga, roll in the catnip, meow, scratch, and most importantly: act like a bitch in heat.

Wondering if the damn catnip even worked on Grimmjow, he only had catlike traits, actually it was supposed to be more like panther like traits, so that made Grimmjow part panther, and panthers are cats or part of the fucking cat family, so the catnip HAD to work.

Shrugging Ichigo actually started to pay attention to the screen.

Not five minutes passed when Grimmjow bid his goodnight to his berry and decided to go to bed for once. Leaving a very entertained Ichigo watching how some guy trained dogs on TV.

Grimmjow had just stepped inside the room when a weird smell came to his senses. "Smells…nice." He said to himself while taking of his clothes, maybe it was Ichigo that had put some incense or scented candles. He smirked at the thought.

"Tch, so typical of berry to light up those things." Muttered the teal haired man while he took off his pants, leaving only a pair of black fitting boxers on.

That's when he noticed there was no incense or candles anywhere in the room.

Weird.

He started to feel a little dazed, and had the strong urge to just throw himself on the floor and roll on the damn carpet, fuck, he had not just thought of doing that.

What the hell was he thinking, roll on the carpet, seriously what kind of person did that?

Sighing and rolling his shoulders he took a deep breath and decided to lay down a bit and wait for Ichigo to come to bed.

Throwing himself on the bed, he immediately stiffened after laying his head on his pillow then relaxed and closed his eyes snuggling closer to it, suddenly he purred. Opening his eyes in shock, he stared at the pillow… he had fucking PURRED!!

He hadn´t purred since he was in Las Noches taking a little cat nap and Gin had scratched behind his ears just to piss him off, big surprise there, he had actually purred and snuggled closer to the offenders hand.

Scrambling of the bed hurriedly and trying to shake himself of the embarrassing thoughts and moments he lived in Las Noches, he found himself backed off and holding on to the large maple wood black dresser for dear life.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, and counting to ten he tried to calm down.

…

It wasn´t working.

…

Now he was horny.

He wanted, no, needed his berry _right now_. _`Where the fuck is Ichi when you need him.´ _He thought as his body temperature riled up. He was getting really hot and had the urge to hump on the closest thing to him. This was getting ridiculous, just what on earth had gotten into him today?

Groaning and tightening his hold on the dresser behind him as he felt a drop of cold sweat go down through his torso straight to the elasticity of his boxers, and saw the rather large bulge that had recently made its appearance.

Wasting no time, he quickly shed himself of his boxers and started pumping his already aching and leaking erection, feeling a bit relieved, but still, it wasn´t enough.

That´s exactly how Ichigo found him when he came to the room. And he had to admit it was a really _wonderful _sight.

Grimmjow in his naked glory standing with his back to the dresser, left hand holding on so tight on the wood his knuckles where turning white, sweaty body that had a small tint of red he supposed was because of the heat he felt, eyes dazed an clouded by lust, they had actually turned an exotic shade of electric blue (he was sure would glow in the dark) and his pupils where contracted resembling even more cat´s eyes, mouth half open in an inviting gesture, and his right hand pumping hard his already erect cock. Hell, he could even see the way his abdominal muscles contracted with each pump to his shaft.

Well, he was sure of one thing…catnip _did_ work on Grimmjow.

_`Step two complete´_

It was a really erotic sight, fuck, just watching him made him hard, really hard; he could feel his cock tighten his already skintight jeans. Ichigo groaned, by the looks of it he really was going to end up sore in the morning, but he was sure he was going to enjoy every single minute of it; of course first came the mission he had to complete.

Taking a step closer to Grimmjow, Ichigo made sure the teal haired man in heat knew he was there.

Hearing the steps, Grimmjow who was still trying to relieve himself, turned his head only to see his beautiful berry coming to him.

"The fuck ya take so long?" He asked between breaths, letting go of his erection.

"Sorry, was caught up…with the show." Ichigo whispered, looking at his enchanting electric blue eyes.

"Fuck, it hurts." Grimmjow hissed. "I need to fuck you _now_." His voice reached an almost ferocious tone.

Ichigo was just about to let him do that…

Shit, he couldn´t get drifted off by lust, he had to get Grimmjow to agree to go to Urahara´s for counseling first, of course he was sure the teal haired man would give him the stars and moon if he asked him right now, he really was in no condition to deny him anything.

"Shh, calm down babe, I´ll make the pain go away." Ichigo cooed him as he gently placed a small kiss to his lips.

Grimmjow groaned at the feeling of his lover´s lips on his, every single minimum touch made his skin feel on fire.

Ichigo slowly made his way down Grimmjow´s chest, kissing and sucking at his hot salty body, reaching his nipples he softly bit one while he tweaked and pinched the other making sure his movements were coordinated enough to make Grimmjow go crazy.

He was rewarded with a long moan from the teal haired man, and that was something, the ex-Espada usually didn´t let him have this much control or did he ever moan so wantonly, this only made him realize that the catnip really had affected him more than he thought.

Sucking and twirling his tongue on his nipple for the last time, he let go of it with a soft `pop´ sound as he blew on it before descending lower.

Reaching his destination he grabbed the arrancar´s left hip with his hand, as he traced with the tip of his finger the soft skin of his cock.

"Ichi…arghh…fuck." The Sexta closed his eyes at the feeling of his lover´s finger ghosting through his shaft.

"What do you want Grimm?" The orange haired man asked as he softly blew over the tip, making the man above him squirm a little.

"Want me to suck you, suck your large cock, want to feel my lips and tongue on it…want me to deep throat you…do you?" He asked huskily as he licked of the pearly white drop of precum from his tip.

"Fuck you Ichi…I don´t beg…you know that…arghh." Grimmjow managed to say through heaving breaths.

"Grimmjow I´ll do _anything_ you want if you do something in exchange for me, can you do that, huh?" Ichigo asked as he took his lover´s cock into his hot mouth, softly sucking.

"Arghh…shit, what…do you…want?" God, he hoped his berry told him rapidly, he really wanted to keep feeling his cock being in Ichigo´s warm cavern, wanted to feel the way his cock was fully engulfed and practically shoved down his throat, wanted to feel the way he moved his sinful tongue and teeth around it in a sensual caress.

"It´s simple babe, come with me to Urahara´s place tomorrow." He started licking his way up the teal haired man´s cock while his hand fondled his sac.

"The hell do ya want me to…fuck...go with ya?" He gripped the dresser behind him even harder nails digging into the wood, as every second passed everything was getting harder to understand, he needed to fuck now!

"Counseling babe, you me and Urahara as counselor, trust me we need it." He gripped Grimmjow´s hard ass, as he took all of him inside his mouth and as deep as could down his throat. Not even letting the blue haired feline think of what was just said to him.

"Fuck!!...like that Ichi, keep goin…shit…arghh." His fingers where by now numb, and he had closed his eyes as he felt himself reaching his peak, but it never came.

Opening his eyes, he looked only to see his berry in front of him with a devilish grin and a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"The fuck?" He growled.

"Come." His berry extended his arm and grabbed his hand guiding Grimmjow to the small comfy armchair they had in front of the big window situated in their room. He sat him down, went to turn of the light and then opened the curtain behind him, letting the large shiny full moon be their only source of light. Ha, he was right Grimmjow´s eyes did glow in the dark, and they were gorgeous. He then stood before Grimmjow with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

Unhurriedly he began to take of his clothes; he unbuttoned his shirt leaving it open to show off his beautifully sculpted chest. Grimmjow licked his lips as he saw the nice show his lover was making, the moons light reflecting on him, made him look like some kind of Greek god. Ichigo next undid the button of his jeans and little by little almost teasingly began to pull down the zipper, pulling them down along with his boxers, allowing his erection to spring free, throwing them aside as he stripped for his lover. Completely naked Ichigo settled himself on the teal haired man´s lap, luckily enough the armchair was wide enough for him to spread his leg´s over Grimmjow´s, he fit perfectly.

Grinding his ass on his lover´s cock, he wrapped his arms around his neck, running his fingers through Grimmjow´s soft blue hair bringing him closer to his mouth. Taking the invitation Grimmjow hungrily kissed his berry, thrusting his hips up as he did, feeling great satisfaction as he heard Ichigo´s moan which was drowned in his mouth.

"So what do you say Grimm?" Ichigo whispered in his ear, nipping his lobe as he positioned the tip of Grimmjow´s cock in his entrance, shit this was going to hurt like bitch, he had no prep and no fucking lube, but he was way to aroused to care, right now he wanted Grimmjow´s cock deep inside him, he didn´t give a damn if the ex-Espada ended up tearing him in two.

"Are you going to come tomorrow?"

Ichigo gasped as he began descending bit by bit on his lover´s shaft, he was right it did hurt like bitch, but it was worth it, the look on Grimmjow´s face was priceless.

Tears threatened to fall as he took a deep breath and went all the way down, completely impaling himself. He felt something warm and he knew he must be bleeding…good, now they had some lube.

He began moving up and down slowly, as the space on the armchair was small he had to hold on to the arms of the chair as support for his balance.

"Nyaghh…Grimm." He whispered to his lover.

"Fuck Ichi." Was all the man below him managed to say as he gripped his ass and hurried him to go faster.

Now that was not going to do, _he_ was the one in control right now, not the other way around.

"No Grimm, we´re going to do this _my _way." He whispered to the blue haired man.

"Now, where were we?" He stopped moving. "Ah yes, are you going with me tomorrow yes or no?"

Grimmjow who only had the thought of fucking in his mind didn´t understand shit of what berry was telling him, so he did what his instinct told him…yes, say yes to everything berry says and he would have a great fuck.

"Fuck you berry…fine I´ll go to your counseling shit." He said thrusting his hips upwards.

Ichigo moaned and buried his head into Grimmjow´s neck _`Mission complete.´ _he thought smirking as he licked all the way up to the blue haired man´s ear…he had won.

Catching the sexta´s lips in a bruising deep kiss, he expertly rolled his hips as he started gaining rythym. Bouncing up and down on his lover´s lap, he could feel Grimmjow´s cock hit his prostate every time he thrusted his hips upwards, making him almost go blind with pleasure.

"Oh…Grimm." He sped up as he felt himself close to his orgasm.

"Shit, Ichi…come on, cum for me berry." Grabbing hold of his lithe waist he thrusted hard and deep one last time before he felt tight muscles clamp on his member making him reach his own peak and coming hard as he felt Ichigo wrap his arms around his shoulders seep spurting between their bodies.

After gaining his breath Grimmjow swiftly rid Ichigo from his shirt and cleaned the body fluids of themselves, throwing the shirt to a corner of the room before turning his attention back to the orange head. He saw Ichigo slowly closing his eyes getting ready to sleep, Grimmjow snorted if berry thought one fuck was enough for him, he was in deep shit…they were just getting started.

The rest of the night, they had fucked in every place imaginable. Apparently catnip wore off for a bit and after an hour or two returned, and as Ichigo had committed the stupidity of spreading the crushed buds everywhere in the room he paid the consequences all night, not that he really minded.

Oh, but how he was going to suffer in the morning.

* * *

_**Present time…**_

Grimmjow smirked remembering how many times and every place he had fucked his berry last night, he had no idea what had made him act so submissively and like a deranged sex maniac, but he had one hell of a night full of great hot steamy sex.

But know he was in a room with berry and _Urahara_ of all people surrounded by pillows, taking counseling. A frown replaced his smirk in mere seconds. Who the fuck said they needed counseling? Their relationship was just fine, last night proved it.

The only thing that made him feel better was that Ichigo could not walk without limping and the fact that he had to use a stupid looking pillow as an ass cushion so he could sit properly.

"Oh, I´m quite happy to see you both looking so cheerful." Urahara´s voice startled them.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at Urahara with unbelievable eyes; fuck the blond man and his sarcasm.

"Well, let´s get this show on the road, we´ll start with how you both met."

"Everyone in this room knows how we met Urahara, now cut the crap." Interrupted the ex-Espada´s voice, who had finally given up and settled himself on a pile of fluffy pillows, he vaguely remembered that Stark loved to be like this, now he knew why, he had to admit it was quite relaxing.

"Yes, you´re right in that Grimm-Chan, but I don´t want to know exactly _how_ you met, but what you _felt_ for each other when you met?" The blond man told them deviously.

Grimmjow growled at the Chan suffix while Ichigo just stared at Urahara.

The blond smirked at their idiotic expressions.

"Well that´s pretty fucking easy to answer." The teal haired man muttered.

"Well what was it?"

"I fucking hated him." The couple answered at the same time.

"Why did you hate each other?" The blond male pressed.

"Tche, the little bastard and his hero complex really pissed me off, I mean he had to save _every _single fucking person, seriously it´s not always his fault his friends get kidnapped _on their free will_ or were going to get themselves killed. And the way he looked at me, god it made me want to tear his fucking eyes out. He never gave up, was always trying to beat me, and that reason alone was enough for me to want to kill him." Grimmjow said from his spot on the floor.

Ichigo´s eye twitched as he heard every word come from his lover´s mouth.

"My hero complex? I had my reasons for wanting to save them. Shit, you were the one who had come to fucking fight me in the first place, and do you even _need_ to ask why I never gave up? Grimm, you Aizen, all of fucking Hueco Mundo were going to destroy my _home_, where my _family_ and friends lived, you were going to kill thousands of innocents, I wasn´t gonna just stand there and watch with my arms crossed. And what about you, you always had your fucking cocky grin that was mocking me, fuck the first time I met you, you ran your hand through my best friends stomach!!, That alone was enough to make my blood boil, oh and not forgetting your fucking smug ass words of `Remember my name cuz next time ya hear it´ll be your last´." He said the last part in a mocking voice and waved his arms in exasperation clearly expressing his anger.

Urahara´s expression did not change as he heard the two of them bicker, this really was better than the usual soap operas and doramas he watched.

"Mocking you? Ha you wish, I never had a fucking reason to do that shit, I was _laughing_ at you cuz you were _weak_. Couldn´t even counter my attacks, shit you could barely defend yourself." The teal haired man counterattacked him.

_`Ouch, that must´ve hurt_.´ The blond man thought.

That had hit a nerve. Ichigo´s eyes narrowed as he turned over and yelled at the teal haired man who was still lying on his back in his mini-harem of pillows.

"So I was weak at that time? How the fuck was I supposed to know how to fight someone, no, some_thing _that I didn´t even know was supposed to exist, shithead? I had no fucking idea what the hell you were, how strong you were and why you did what you did, I was a fucking 15 year old kid who had more on his shoulders than he could handle at the moment, and I _had_ to protect my friends!!_ I_ had dragged them into the mess that was the fucking war, they had wanted to follow me and help me so I wouldn´t be alone, they were the fucking shoulder I could lay my head on, they were my support. How could I not want to save them when they had done so much for me?" He was breathing hard by now, in all the years they had been together Ichigo had never talked about how he had lived or felt before war, his fears his anger, everything and know he was letting out what he had left bottled up for years.

"Fuck Grimm, is it too hard to understand how I felt?" He whispered looking straight into his lover´s eyes.

Grimmjow who by now was sitting cross legged looking wide eyed at Ichigo, just sat, speechless. He had no idea what Ichigo had passed through in those moments, didn´t know what kind of responsibility he had on his back, that he had been about to kill his berry´s family, fuck he _adored_ Karin and Yuzu, and Isshin though he was a bit loose on the head was a good man, surprisingly enough when Ichigo had introduced him as his boyfriend, they accepted him with wide arms in the Kurosaki family.

Shit, he had totally forgotten that Ichigo was a _kid_ when they had first fought. How could he be so fucking blind and dense? He had _never _even tried to ask Ichigo how he felt. It all hit him like a Gran Rey Cero. But not being one to let himself get shut up he quickly regained his wits and talked again, there was still one thing he had to get his berry to understand.

"I understand but ya said it yourself berry, your friends had _wanted_ to follow you into war, nobody told them to get involved, it was their own fucking responsibility, not yours." Grimmjow coldly told him.

"Fuck you Grimm, how could you even understand if you hate them, when you can´t even try to get along with them!!" Ichigo shrieked at him, screw angry he was downright pissed.

"Can´t get along can I? Ichigo you know they fucking hate me, even though I helped Soul Society in war everybody knew I was doing it for my own purposes not for them, I don´t give a rats ass about them. If they accepted me and pardoned me it was because of their damn pride, they knew they couldn´t have won war without us the shinigami _substitute_ with a hollow complex and an Arrancar who was also and _Espada_; berry it was everything they despise… so they had no other way but to accept it and "honor" me by letting me live and label me as a war hero. And don´t start the shit that I don´t even get along with them, ya said yourself , first time I saw Rukia I put a hole through her stomach, think she wants to know me and get along with me?, Renji hates me cuz of what I did to Rukia, Inoue hates me since I made her heal you so I could beat the shit outta you in Las Noches, Ishida is an ass, and Chad clearly is only nice to me cuz I´m your boyfriend and your happy with me, see?" His eyes hadn´t once left his berry´s face as he said these things.

"Don´t say I don´t try to get along with them, they hate me and I don´t give a shit about them, and knowing those things I still accompany you to _every _single fucking reunion you go with them, and you know why…I do it for you, it´s all for you, you know very well I would do anything for you, even if it kills me."

Ichigo was at a loss of words, it was all true, even though Grimmjow did not get along with his friends, not once had he complained when he had dragged him to parties, reunions or out to eat with them. Clearly they both had a lot of things that they had never told each other, and for once they both stayed in silence they had no way nor had any wish to say anything.

Urahara sighed he knew this was going to happen. Actually this was what he had _wanted_ to happen. By making them say what the despised about each other, he knew they would fight and then `BOOM´ their feelings would come out. It looked bad now, but this was the first step for them to gain communication in their relationship…or so he had heard in a soap opera.

Getting up, he announced he would make and bring them some tea, he wasn´t even sure they had heard him, but they needed privacy.

Grimmjow waited until Urahara left so he could freely speak out to Ichigo, he knew he had fucked it up with some of the things he said and if he had to apologize like hell he was gonna do it in front of the blond man, luckily enough Urahara understood that this was hard on him and left them to their problem.

He got up and walked over to his berry who was staring intently at him.

"Ichi babe…." He softly started saying as he squatted in front of his lover.

Ichigo was the only one who could make him this docile, make him talk sweet and nice, cuddle after sex and was the one who gave him a reason to protect someone. He had given the Sexta a whole new life, had let him enter his already perfect life, he had friends who loved him and would give their lives for him, a wonderful family, who was a bit crazy but was united, he had no need for anymore and yet he had opened the door to his world to _him_. And like hell if he was going to let a problem such as lack of communication separate him from his berry.

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed before opening them and looked up to see Grimmjow with a pained expression on his face.

"Ichi, you know I´m not good with words, I´m more of an action person…" He sighed. "But, I think I owe you an apo…"

"Save it." The orange haired man interrupted, softly placing his index finger on the Sexta´s soft lips.

"We both have been selfish, and we´ve kept stuff from each other." The orange haired man told him, while Grimmjow softly nibbled at his finger.

He chuckled.

"Who would have thought that this would actually work? I mean Urahara actually helped us gain a bit of communication, it´s a small step but we´ve moved forward in our relationship." Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow.

"Tche maybe your right and blondie´s not that fucked up."

Just as he had finished saying what would be the first and last nice comment towards Urahara, said person came back in, humming a happy little tune with a smile on his face, holding a tea tray in one hand…and in the other was…an orange and light blue wig, an exact copy of Ichigo´s bankai uniform and Grimmjow´s hakama and waist length jacket.

Oh hell no.

Like hell they would agree to that shit, grabbing Ichigo´s hand Grimmjow got up and leaded them towards the door. "You know what I regret every fucking word I just said." He muttered as he tugged harder at Ichigo.

"Urahara see you next week at the same time ne? And thanks for the um, counseling." Ichigo called as his teal haired lover dragged him off.

"Hai hai, goodbye Kurosaki-kun, Grimmy-chan!!" He said waving cheerfully at them. Even though they were already at the door he could clearly hear Grimmjow´s cussing at the Chan suffix.

Standing alone in the fluffy room, Urahara pouted. "And now who´s supposed to dress up? Oh well, there´s always a next time." His eyes glinted as he walked out of the room, thoughts for their next counseling session going on his mind.


	3. Chapter I Alternative Ending

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, if it belonged to me Ichigo´s surname would be Jaegerjaquez.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**-Hate-**

**Alternative Ending**

* * *

"Tche maybe your right and blondie´s not that fucked up."

Just as he had finished saying what would be the first and last nice comment towards Urahara, said person came back in, humming a happy little tune with a smile on his face, holding a tea tray in one hand…and in the other was…an orange and light blue wig, an exact copy of Ichigo´s bankai uniform and Grimmjow´s hakama and waist length jacket draped over his arm.

…

Oh hell no.

Surely Urahara did not intend to make them do what they think he wanted them to do…did he?

Placing the tea tray on the floor Urahara straightened himself and looked at them.

"Time for our first dynamic, you clearly saw that you have a problem with your communication, you said stuff to each other that you had never said before. And clearly do not know what it is to be _in the other´s shoes_." The last part was said in a darker way before Urahara returned to his normal cheerful state.

"What we…correction, what you…" He pointed at them."…are going to do is take the other´s roll. Grimm-chan will be Kurosaki-kun, and vice versa. Then you will act as if you were that person." He finished saying.

Grimmjow who was the first to gain his speech back after the shock looked at Ichigo. "You know what berry? I regret saying those words; there is no way in fucking hell I am ever going to agree to do that stupid shit."

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement before turning to Urahara.

"You actually want us to dress and act as the other?" Ichigo asked the blond.

"Why of course."He replied fanning himself with his hand.

"Your off of your fucking rocker if you think I´ll agree to that." Grimmjow snarled.

"Now Grimmy-kun this is for the sake of you relationship, didn´t you just say you would do _anything_ for Kurosaki-kun even if it killed you?" The blond taunted.

Oh, the son of a bitch was good, Grimmjow had to admit, he sure knew how to twist words into getting what he wanted…fucking blond. If he said no, then it would seem he was not be a man of his word and was just talk, that would so not do, and if he said yes, Urahara would have won and have his fun laughing his ass off at their little show.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow´s expression went from pissed to a calm almost calculating expression.

…

He was thinking about it.

Ichigo knew that expression like the back of his hand, Grimmjow was actually thinking if they should do it, fuck Urahara had been able to make Grimmjow to do something without sex…why the hell couldn´t he be able to do that? Not that he was complaining, sex with Grimmjow was great, but... wait a minute, Grimmjow was actually thinking about dressing up as him.

What the fuck?

Had he gone mad?…ok we all knew he was a little crazy…fine really really crazy, but that did not mean he would agree to dress up.

Would he?

"Umm…Grimm?" He started tentatively.

Grimmjow put on his trademark crazed smirk, the one he usually wore when they had fought together, showing of his sharp canines. Oh god this was not looking good.

"Urahara you sick son of a bitch, fine we´ll dress up." Was all he said grinning like the madman he was.

"Wh...What?" Ichigo looked from the happy smiling blond, to the killing murderous smirking Grimmjow and understood perfectly. They were both in their own war, Urahara was trying to make Grimmjow dress up so he could satisfy his own whim and to see just how far Grimmjow would go for the sake of their relationship, for him, it was a test and Grimmjow had just passed with flying colors with his answer.

Clapping his hands together Urahara practically beamed as he handed Ichigo Grimmjow´s Espada clothing and the light blue wig, and then gave Grimmjow Ichigo´s Bankai uniform with his orange wig as well.

Both men stared at the clothing and wigs in their hands with great distaste and loathing.

Grimmjow´s face was twisted in mild disgust at the mere idea of having to put something that was purely shinigami made.

Ichigo who never was a good exhibitionist just shook his head at the loose clothing and mid jacket.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" Urahara impatiently asked. "Hurry hurry put them on."

Ichigo sighed as he made a move to pull off his shirt, noticing the predatory look in Grimmjow´s eyes he decided best not to. Looking over at Urahara the blond shopkeeper simply smiled and led him out of the fluffy room to another comfortable place so he could change without any blue haired sex deranged maniac looking at him as if he were a piece of meat.

Taking one last look of distaste at the clothes the carrot top sighed and stripped of his shirt.

Urahara had returned to the fluffy room in time to see a half naked pissed of Grimmjow glaring at the long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with utter disgust…it was just too…tight.

"Having second thoughts are we, Grimmy-chan?" Came the sly voice from the blond male.

Grimmjow just shifted his glare towards Urahara. "How in the name of Aizen can berry wear this fucking piece of shit?"

"I bet he´s asking himself the same thing (about your clothing)."

Grimmjow `tsked´, "Well at least my clothing is better for fighting, I mean they´re actually lose…anyways it could be fucking worse…he could have gotten matching tight ass pants to match with his shitty coat..." His feline smirk returned. "…now that I think about it, It wouldn´t have been that bad." He said as he mentally imagined how fuckable his berry would look in tight pants that would hug his ass perfectly.

Urahara merely stared at him from behind his fan. "Better hurry up Grimmy-chan, Kurosaki-kun won´t last long."

"Tche, fine." He muttered as he pulled the coat over his head, sliding it through his arms and chest.

"Aren´t you forgetting something Grimmy-chan?"

"The hell did I forget now?" Growled the Sexta.

"Your wig."

"Fuck me."

"I don´t think Kurosaki-kun would like that, although I am flattered at your proposal _Grimmy-chan_…" The shopkeeper purred out his name with a large smile adorning his beautiful face.

"Shut the fuck up, you know very well what I meant." The teal haired man shouted as he grabbed the orange wig and yanked it over his head.

As soon as he finished arranging the wig, Ichigo came his lips pursed in a thin almost inexistent line.

Ichigo looked up to only see Grimmjow with a scowl on his face and they locked eyes.

The atmosphere was suddenly very tense as the two lover´s looked at each taking in the image of them wearing each other's clothing.

Apparently Urahara had been _kind_ enough to bring them an exact copy of the original clothing which meant it was the same in size too.

Soooooo, Ichigo was stuck with a hakama way too big for his slim waist and even though he tied it very well with the sash, the hakama pants still rid very low on his hips and stopped exactly at his hipbones, showing of a bit of his lower navel. Of course Grimmjow´s elbow and mid waist length jacket was a couple of sizes big too, and a little broader on his shoulders, plus he didn´t have such pronounced abs like the teal haired man. The wig, god the fucking wig was even combed like Grimmjow´s hair, so in a couple of words Ichigo was a cheap copy of his lover.

Grimmjow on the other hand, could barley move as Ichigo´s bankai coat was too tight for him and his muscled body, hell he couldn´t even lift his arms half way up. The hakama pants were a size to small and were tight on his hips too, oh and did I forget to mention that he didn´t have Ichigo´s trademark bandages around his torso…that means that yes, he was currently showing his bellybutton. **(1)** The wig was the worst of all, spiked up in the exact way as Ichigo´s normal hair style it made him seem a little…big headed.

They both stared at each other for a little more, this was one of the most humiliating things they had both done…counting the time Grimmjow had gotten drunk with Nnoitra and Gin of all people in Las Noches and decided to go out and jog stark naked in the desert of Hueco Mundo only for him to wake up with a Hollow Lizard on his face, to find Gin and Nnoitra in a very _compromising _position and sand up his…yes, it was not a pretty memory and with Ichigo this was worse than going to spiritual retire with his father where the man had gotten ten times more sentimental and had sobbed and screeched yelling something about Ichigo being a troubled boy and hiding his emotions to his family that loved him oh so much, to his and all of the people´s horror while running to hug Ichigo while telling him he could also cry in his father´s bosom and nobody would think less of him, at the end everybody had felt sorry for Ichigo and had gotten closer so they could all give him a group hug.

Both shivered and shook their heads trying to rid themselves of the terrifying thoughts.

Urahara had to admit it was quite the sight, and internally fought hard not to drop and roll on the floor laughing or video tape them and show it off to everybody in Soul Society…or even better upload it in YouTube, pouting he took a step forward to start with the show.

"Ok, now that you have seen and admired yourselves it´s time to start with the interesting part." He looked at the two men in front of him.

"Kurosaki-kun…" The orange haired man turned to face Urahara as he heard his name voiced. "…tell me, what is the role you play in the relationship?"

Ichigo´s eyes widened at hearing the question and even blushed a little, while Grimmjow let out a laugh.

"Um…I´m the Uke." He told the blond man in a small voice.

"Correct you are the Uke, and we both know Grimmy-chan here is the Seme."

"Damn right." The teal haired man said proudly.

Urahara merely grinned.

"You will change roles, from this moment Grimmy-chan will be Kurosaki-kun and Kurosaki-kun will be Grimmy-chan…understood?"

"Why the fuck do we have to change fucking roles…we already changed clothes you expect me to act, walk and talk like Ichi does?" The ex-Espada spat.

"Why that´s exactly what I had in mind Grim…ah Kurosaki-kun."

The orange haired male was getting tired and he really wanted to go home take a long hot bath and go straight to sleep.

"Grimm, let´s get this over with ne?"

"Tch."

They turned to Urahara for further instructions.

"Ok, fist scenario…Grimmjow you come home from work, what is the first thing you do?"

Ichigo was about to open his mouth to answer when…"Nu uh, I want you to act, do what your partner would do."

Nodding Ichigo cleared his throat and yelled. "Ichi babe I´m home, what´s for fucking dinner?"

Grimmjow´s eyes widened when he heard his berry imitating his voice as he screamed his lungs out.

"I don´t fucking sound like that Ichi." He growled.

"Yes you do."

Clapping his hands Urahara caught their attention.

"Ok know Kurosaki-kun, what do you usually do when Grimmy-chan screams his arrival to you?"

At hearing the suffix Grimmjow´s eye started to twitch, but managed to control it, now was payback time. Stepping forward he started with his imitation.

"Oh Grimm my love how was your day…kiss…kiss…kiss…I really missed you I was so lonely, I´m still cooking food, do you want something to drink, a foot massage…back massage…a fuck?" He pouted as he did his best imitation of Ichigo´s puppy eyes and voice.

At hearing all this Urahara hid his smile once again behind his fan, as Ichigo snorted.

"Fuck you Grimm, I don´t do that shit."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don´t."

"Karma´s a bitch ain´t it Ichi?"

"Boy´s time for the next scenario…and I would like to remind you to calm down, this is a dynamic so you can understand what it feels to be the other, not to fight with each other."

Snapping shut his fan he asked, "Grimmjow…what do you do when you are in the middle of a fight with Kurosaki-kun and you either get bored with it or hear something you did not like?"

Ichigo raised a brow before acting up. "FUCK YOU BERRY!" He then proceeded to run out of the room and slam the door extra hard.

…

Urahara smiled.

…

Grimmjow´s eye twitched.

…

"So you scream and run away ne Grimmy-chan?"

"Fuck you Urahara, I don´t do that shit." The azure eyed man spat repeating his lover´s words.

"Yes, you do Grimm." Ichigo had just returned to the room holding his hakama pants up, as they had fallen of his hips when he ran.

"Tche." Was all he responded.

"Grimmy-chan you should learn to confront your problems not run away from them." Urahara told him.

A glare from said man was the only thing he received.

"I don´t fucking run away, it´s just that if I keep arguing with Ichi, he starts with his bitching and that really get´s on my fucking nerve´s."

"I do not bitch Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" Ichigo said offended.

"See what I mean?" Grimmjow muttered to Urahara.

Urahara sighed this was going to be a loooooong day.

After a two more hours of different scenarios, more fights, bitching from Ichigo and running from Grimmjow; they had finally gotten a hold about what the dynamic was about and were slowly understanding the error of their ways. All that was left was _one_ little thing, Urahara smirked behind his fan…this was going to be _very_ interesting.

"Well done boys…" Urahara clapped his hands. "…you both have done very good, we´re almost done for today, there´s just _one_ more scenario I want you to do." He finished his tone a slightly darker tone.

"Well what the fuck are ya waiting for?" Grimmjow impatiently growled.

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement; they were both hungry and tired and wanted to get the hell out of the fluffy room as fast as possible.

"Okay…" He said happily. "…when I told you, you would change roles I meant change in _everything_, that means that Kurosaki-kun as you are currently Grimmy-chan at the moment you will be the dominant one in the relationship."

Ichigo stared at Urahara wide eyed as the information sunk in…he was going to be the _Seme_!

"Grimmy-chan you on the other hand….well, you´ll be the submissive and…"

"Oh hell no!" Grimmjow snarled orange wig threatening to fall of his head.

"You're fucking insane Urahara!" The blue haired Espada practically screeched.

"There is no way in hell I will be the submissive one."

"Why what´s wrong with being submissive?" Ichigo asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Oh fuck, here we go again Ichi was getting in his bitchy mode.

"Do I need to repeat myself Grimmjow?" His cold tone making the Sexta flinch.

Motherfucker, he was in deep shit.

"Ichi you know very well I´m not the submissive type." He stated.

Ichigo put his hands on his hips. "Oh and are you inquiring that _I _am, let me tell you this and get it through your thick skull…._I _let you fuck me, _I _let myself get dominated by you,_ I_ submit myself because _I_ want to…not because I am submissive Ok?"

Grimmjow snorted.

…

Big mistake.

"What´s so funny?" Ichigo asked. "Don´t think it´s true?"

He then smirked. "Or are you actually afraid of submitting yourself to me…and_ liking_ it?"

Grimmjow practically saw red.

"You son of a…" He stopped, and then smiled; he knew where this was going. "Fine Ichi I´ll play along…for know". He growled.

Both Urahara and Ichigo stared shocked at the teal haired arrancar. They would never imagine he would give up this easily.

"Well, the fuck are ya waiting for?" The arrancar spoke impatiently.

"Well as you´re so cooperative Grimmy-chan, let´s begin." Urahara´s eyes glinted. "Well what are_ you_ waiting for…bend over."

Grimmjow´s eyed widened and his mouth hung open for a mere second.

"What the fuck?"

"You heard me, bend over."

"Are you fucking crazy…no wait, I fucking_ know_ you are."

"Now now Grimmy-chan, if you don´t bend over Kurosaki-kun won´t be able to dominate you."

…

"Your fucking serious about this aren´t you?" Grimmjow stated quietly.

"Why of course I am!" Urahara answered cheerfully.

"You actually want Ichi to fuck me _here_…" He said looking around the room. "Right_ now_, in front of _you_?" He spat out the last word as if it were poisonous.

"Uhhhh…yes, you have got that quite right." The blond answered.

"Hell fucking NO!" His eyes narrowed. "Urahara go and fuck yourself you sick perv, I´m not going to submit or be a part of any of your twisted fantasies."

"Ah but Grimmy-chan…"

"Shut your trap." Looking at Ichigo who had remained silent all this time watching the fight of words, he grabbed the orange haired boy´s hand.

"We´re leaving."

"But…our clothes…" He tried to reason with the man.

"Don´t care we´ll change once we get home."

No being able to say another word, he was rudely hauled off by his azure eyed boyfriend. He only had enough time to turn and see Urahara with a wide grin on his face and you could tell he was holding a lot not to roll on the floor and laugh his ass of, that´s when it all clicked, Urahara was playing Grimmjow. Shaking his head he managed to yell, ""Urahara see you next week at the same time ne? And thanks for the um, counseling!"

"Hai hai, goodbye Kurosaki-kun, Grimmy-chan!" He said waving cheerfully at them.

Standing alone in the fluffy room, Urahara waited patiently a couple of minutes before bursting out in fist of laughter, tears rolled down his face as he gripped his sides and toppled on the ground, really these two were just to fun to fool around with, especially Grimmjow.

Regaining composure, he carefully stood up and left the room, ideas for their next counseling session going through his mind.

* * *

**(1) – Grimmjow is in a Gigai since he lives in the human world, so his hollow hole and mask are not seen.**

**Next Chapter: Lust**


	4. Chapter II Lust

**Sorry for the delay. Graduated yesterday from highschool. Life is a bitch…my bitch.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**-Lust-**

* * *

_I want you…  
need you…up until some point,  
but only just once, for you´ll have no further use  
this slight obsession will end once I have you_

…

_Feed my lust._

* * *

"How did you two get together?" The blond haired shopkeeper asked the couple before him.

Grimmjow was in his pile of pillows, lazily looking from Urahara to Ichigo, eyes never leaving them both. Ichigo on the other hand was sitting in a big black bean bag cushion.

"Well…" The substitute shinigami paused looking for the correct words. "…you could say it started when we found out we could actually be in each other´s presence without killing each other." Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo´s response.

"Lust" Was the only thing the Sexta said when Urahara looked at him for an answer.

"Lust huh?" The blond smiled at the blunt reply. "So it was more of a carnal attraction and desire than actual caring sentiment for each other?" He looked at the couple.

"Pretty much" The blue haired arrancar nodded his yes at his lover´s statement.

"Yeah, when I looked past the point where I just wanted to smash berry´s head on the fuckin´ wall and kill him, I realized that I was fucking attracted to him and wanted to fuck him… hard." He added as an afterthought. Pausing for a brief moment he took a breath before continuing. "It wasn´t until much later, and after a shitload of fights, jealousy and all that shit that I or rather we…" He looked at Ichigo. "…became aware of our feelings."

Ichigo´s eyes widened at the recognition coming from his partner. True, it had been a long road full of obstacles for them to be together like an actual couple, denial; they had both been in a denial for so long it nearly destroyed their non-existent relationship.

"So, how did your carnal relationship begin?" Urahara´s smile widened at the thought of having first hand details of the arrancar and shinigamis rough (he was sure of it) and active sex life.

Muttering something that sounded like "Fucking perv." under his breath, Ichigo made himself comfortable before beginning to narrate of what would be the past of what was now his actual life.

* * *

After war had ended Grimmjow was sent to live in the real world, Yamamoto said that the Espada had done enough to be trusted not to go on a killing rampage or betray them. Of course if you knew how to read between lines it was merely an excuse for Soul Society not to deal with the arrancar, essentially dropping the package to Ichigo.

To say that the young eighteen (at the time) year old substitute shinigami did not like the idea one bit, was a little offhand; he absolutely _loathed_ the concept of having the arrancar live in what he considered _his_ world.

He did not like the idea. Not one bit.

So when they were both led to the gates that would lead them back home, and in Grimmjow´s case to a new world Ichigo started to think, fast.

He did not trust Grimmjow to go off in a new world where he had absolutely no freaking idea how things worked; he would probably kill the first human that would be able to see him. He could imagine the scene of some guy asking Grimmjow if the Gastritis had left a hole in his stomach and where he got the cool mask from and said Espada cero-ing his head off.

Shaking his head in horror he knew he couldn´t let the blue haired arrancar on his own. Urahara seemed like a good decision, if it weren´t for the fact that the blond shopkeeper would give him a gigai, make him work on the shop, train in the basement…and leave him to his devices.

That would mean: He would be free to go on a killing spree and Urahara wouldn´t even find out or worse, care…unacceptable.

He had fought together with Grimmjow, sure, but that did not mean that he trusted the arrancar. He _had_ tried to kill him three times already, so excuse him for not trusting the ex-enemy.

So stepping in the real world he did the only thing he knew he had to do…to keep an eye on the Espada.

"Oii, you´re coming with me." Hazel eyes glared at the teal haired arrancar.

Grimmjow was indifferent to everything, all he knew was that he was free and could do whatever he wanted with his life; nobody was there to order him like some lapdog, but…going with the shinigami? Hell no.

"Tch, the hell would I do that shinigami?" He stared right back, not at all perturbed by the harsh glare he was receiving.

Ichigo scoffed."Well for one, _I. Do. Not. Trust. You._ And second you don´t know shit about this world, don´t have a place to live, money, a job, food…"

"The fuck is a job?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at the question.

"See, don´t even know what a job is. Well for your information a job is what gives you money. Money lets you buy things, like a proper home, which you will need, food, clothes, furniture, etc. Since you don´t have a fucking clue about what I´m talking about, you are coming to live with me." He stated with finality.

"Can´t have you making problems for me here."

Grimmjow just stared blankly at him.

"So, where the fuck do ya live?" He sneered at the young teen.

"You´re crazy if you think you´ll come to my home looking at that." He pointed at the arrancar.

"The fuck does that mean shinigami?" He grabbed Pantera´s hilt.

"You look nothing like a human."

Grimmjow snarled, baring his sharp teeth at the substitute shinigami.

"I don´t need to look like them, I´m not fucking human!" Ice cold blue eyes stared straight at Ichigo, hand never leaving his katana´s hilt.

Ichigo looked at the espada´s defensive mode and knew he was seconds away from attacking him.

"Look, I´m tired, I just fought war, I haven´t seen my family since god knows when, and know to top it all you´re going shit crazy over some trivial thing. I know you are not human! But you can´t blend in or start a new life here if people can´t even see you. So we are going to Urahara´s, I´m sure he has your gigai done by now."

Flash stepping he made sure Grimmjow followed him before going at a much faster pace, of course with his sonido Grimmjow was next to him in seconds.

* * *

They had arrived at Urahara´s shoten and just as predicted Grimmjow´s gigai was ready and dressed in what Urahara identified as the perfect clothes for Grimmjow to wear.

Ichigo nearly toppled to the ground at the arrancar´s new appearance.

Apparently Grimmjow was built to wear tight leather black pants, chains hanging loosely from them with matching black combat boots, simple white T-shirt that clinged on him like a second skin, marking the outline of his perfect six pack (for god´s sake he could even see the `V´ shaped on his hips and his hip bones poking out) and a carbon colored leather jacket to boot.

That is when Ichigo knew he was fucked, or would be soon; literally speaking.

Grimmjow seemed oblivious to the stares Ichigo was giving him for he was too engrossed with the fact that he had no hollow mask or hollow hole, as he found out when he yanked his shirt up revealing the slightly tanned marked stomach.

Ichigo had never hated Urahara as much as he did that day.

After Urahara´s brief explanation of how Grimmjow was supposed to get in and out of the gigai they had parted to Ichigo´s home…walking.

Something the Espada did not like, but either way kept quiet as Ichigo explained what they were supposed to say to his family.

So far they had that Grimmjow was a German exchange student that would be living in Japan for some time. Ichigo knowing him via e-mail (whatever that was) was invited by him to visit him in Germany before coming to Japan (that being the explanation to his absence for such a long time).

Personally Grimmjow didn´t think the story was good enough for anyone to believe.

Apparently he had never met Isshin Kurosaki.

* * *

Grimmjow had been stunned by the fact that the man had literally kicked his son _hard _as a welcoming gesture (he didn´t know much about human families, but he was quite sure they didn´t greet themselves like _that_), informing him at the same time that his defenses were getting a little gruff and low, to which Ichigo had responded by punching the living daylights out of his father and sending him to the other side of the lawn.

The arrancar knew he would get along with the crazy violent old man just fine.

"Tch, crazy old goat. Come on let´s get inside too cold out here." The orange head said as he went inside his home for the first time in months.

Immediately the shinigamis siblings, -Yuzu and Karin, Grimmjow learned their names later- had ran to their older brother´s arms.

"God I missed you two." He murmured into their hair.

Letting her sibling go, the black haired one noticed the extremely tall exotic hair colored man leaning on the wall in what would be considered in a bored manner.

She lifted a brow as she sized him up from head to toe. "Well I see you finally brought a man home, and a good one I might add." Cheeky smirk dancing on the corner of her lips as she turned to look at her brother, who by now was red in what she knew, was embarrassment.

"I am _not _gay Karin." The words were spoken full of venom. Even though he thought some men were and looked hot (Grimmjow for instance), did not mean he was swinging towards the other side. He liked to think of himself as bi-experimental, for he did have a certain attraction towards women as well.

"Sure." The twinkle in her eyes told him she did not believe a single word.

Grimmjow watched with amusement as the, what he assumed was like a thirteen or fourteen year old girl ruffled up the shinigami, he definitely would like it here.

"So, who´s the guy?" She pointed her thumb at Grimmjow´s direction.

Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo seeing that there cover up story was about to come up.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow eyes crossing before nodding his head and looking at his sister.

"This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He´s a friend of mine from Germany, a pen pal or more like a mail pal whichever way you like it. I was invited to his home for a couple of months which was the reason for my absence, and now I simply wanted to return the gesture inviting him to our home so he could learn the ways from our country." Ichigo thought his cover was perfect. The arrancar´s name was obviously foreign and so were his looks so nobody could deny that, and making him a foreigner would make him oblivious to the ways in Japan.

What he didn´t take in was the fact that Karin was way smarter that she looked for her small age. Ichigo had put a lot of good grammar and even talked in what would be defined as a refined manner compared to the usual way he spoke. But, just as she was about to open her mouth and tell her brother to cut the bullshit, Isshin came practically bouncing with joy into the house…and to her disgrace –the conversation-.

"What a wonderful gesture my beautiful son! I knew we had raised you well, Masaki would be so proud of her little Ichi-kun…" Ichigo practically looked green at the words been said from his father. "…Well your friend can stay here as long as he wants, I´m afraid he might have to share the room with you for we don´t have an extra bedroom…" He stopped looking thoughtful for a moment. "…we could make the study I have into a new one…YES! The perfect idea, I shall look more into it later." Turning towards the confused looking foreigner and his sick looking son he shocked everyone by engulfing Grimmjow in a hug.

"Welcome to the family my boy you shall be like another son to me!" Ichigo looked horrified as the Espada looking at him with murderous eyes.

"Get the fuck off old man!" The blunet muttered as he pressed his hand to Isshin´s forehead, hauling him away making the man fly towards the other end of the living room.

Everything and everyone went silent. Karin smirked while Yuzu just looked giddy and Ichigo, well Ichigo looked as he would pass out any moment –from horror, shock or sickness he didn´t know-.

The silence was broken when Isshin got up and headed towards a poster of a beautiful orange haired woman and cried tears of joy while screaming at it.

"MASAKI! OUR NEW SON HAS SUCH WONDERFUL STRENGHT AND I DIDN´T EVEN TRAIN HIM! ICHIGO KNOWS HOW TO CHOOSE HIS MEN, I MEAN FRIENDS WELL! YOU SOULD BE SO PROUD MY LOVE!"

Not being able to watch nor hear any more of it (_why_ did everybody think or assumed he was gay?) he went and slammed his father into the portrait muttering a silent apology to his smiling mother, and then proceeded to go to his room, Grimmjow in tow behind him.

Once they were inside the blue haired man wasted no time in jumping on the bed and making himself comfortable, as he watched the shinigami sit on his chair.

"Fucking shit crazy father you got there…" Pausing he looked at the boy shake his head and pass a hand through his slightly longer orange locks that now framed his face. "…I like him."

Ichigo looked at him with an incredulous look on his face.

"He´s_ insane_ how could you possible like him?" He questioned.

Looking at the arrancar, he suddenly remembered _who_ he was talking to (Grimmjow the most insane and ruthless person, thing, whatever, he had ever fought) and just shook his head."Never mind."

The blunet shrugged indifferently. "He´s not as boring as other humans, your sister´s too." Closing his eyes Ichigo processed the information of the arrancar liking his family.

After a couple of moments said arrancar heard a sigh. "Well, it could have been worse."

Grimmjow closed his eyes as he silently agreed, yes it could have been.

* * *

Months had passed and the teal haired ex-Espada was still trying to cope with the idea that he was going to have to live as a mere human being. Well, at least he got to blow of some steam training with Urahara and killing lowly hollows that came across him.

He had gotten a job at a local dojo when one of their finest fighters had challenged in a fight and tried to beat the blue haired arrancar, thus having the living shit beaten out of him instead, Grimmjow had been hired instantly.

And surprisingly the ex-Espada liked his job he fought and taught how to fight every day. The best thing of it all was Isshin had not said a word about why his new son worked and did not go to school, not that anybody minded.

Ichigo on the other hand _loathed_ Grimmjow´s choice of living with ardent passion. Not being one to follow the rules, he almost never wore a uniform, only leaving him with a pair of either loose sweatpants or hakama pants to teach his class, therefore leaving him shirtless.

Not that Ichigo was actually there to see. No, the blue eyed man found it irritating to wear something that was simply going to come off, so in his logical thinking he left shirtless the house going to work…and returned home shirtless only for Ichigo to see him in his shirtless sweaty glory.

The orange head nearly choked on his sandwich the first time he saw his roommate. Grimmjow´s face slightly red from all his fighting and his jog back home, droplets of sweat coming from his brows traveling through his face and chest only to lose themselves in the hem of his navy sweatpants.

A nose bleeding image indeed.

With time he had grown accustomed to seeing the arrancar without a shirt (although he had gotten some sort of decency and wore one to his job now and only took it off after stepping foot inside the house), but it never ceased to mesmerize how well formed his chest muscles and abs were. Not that he actually liked it or took a good look.

Just like today. Grimmjow had just finished taking his usual shower after arriving home from work and now he found himself in the kitchen –towel draped over his neck- on the hunt for food, thus meaning he was raiding the fridge; giving Ichigo a nice eyeful of the man´s (he was sure) hard rock ass.

Feeling his pants tighten, Ichigo moved a little before coughing into his glass of water. Ever since the _´I-wholey-admit-to-__**myself**__-that-I-am-attracted-to-Grimmjow-and-maybe-wanna-fuck-him´_ stage, he was going mad with his own thoughts and desires. He was getting tired of his attraction towards the blue haired man; he was an arrancar for fuck´s sake! But, the truth is Grimmjow was now practically part of the family, true, he was a total bastard and jackass towards his friends and other human´s or shinigami (if they ever came across one), but with his family he was calmer (except with Isshin, one could never be calm with that man home) and much more, dare he say?...domestic. Sometimes helping Yuzu make dinner, later claiming to Ichigo that he was curious to how humans made food, when they all really knew he had gotten a soft spot for both girls and decided to help Yuzu out of his free will or when he went out to the park after dinner on Tuesday´s and Friday´s to play soccer with Karin, or simply sit and watch TV with the girl.

Even with Isshin, the arrancar had what you could call a friendly spar once in a while, obviously Isshin always had his ass kicked making him a terribly happy father, leaving Grimmjow to mutter obscenities about the old goat being a pussy.

These and many more little details Ichigo saw Grimmjow act with his family made Ichigo wonder why _he_ was the only one who still treated the arrancar as an enemy, when clearly if he made a little effort they could get along.

"Oii fucking berry stop starin´ into fucking space and move the hell outta here."

Upon hearing the rude swearing Ichigo came back to his true reality and suddenly remembered _why_ he couldn´t get along with the ex-Espada, he was simply _unbearable _to be with, he absolutely loved to fuck with his head or simply say stupid things just to piss him of.

And the most important thing of all: He. Was. Not. Gay. So, he couldn´t actually _like_ the arrancar. And even if he were gay or bi he would have _much_ better taste than a non human, even if he _was_ a little attractive, not that he _liked_ the man, he just had a little attraction problem…oh fuck! He already admitted to himself before.

He liked Grimmjow.

Having that thought in mind Ichigo jumped as if the very fire from hell had just burned him, having Grimmjow lift a brow at his sudden actions. Oh how he liked that scowling attractive face, god he really was gay or maybe he just got gay for Grimmjow. Shaking his head, he set his glass of water in the sink and decided to leave the kitchen and the azure eyed man alone, with the sole intent of going to his room (now that it was Grimmjow-less) and scream out his frustrations onto his pillow.

Alas, just as he was about to make a turn and leave the kitchen a strong hand made a grab for his arm.

"The fuck you think you´re doing ignorin´ me berry?" Snarl present in his face.

Ichigo tensed as he felt Grimmjow´s body close to him, a lot closer than he needed to be.

Shit.

He. Needed. To. Get. Out. Of. There. _Now! _

"Not ignoring, just tired; I´m gonna go lie down." Trying to lose the arrancar´s hold on his arm he heard a growl.

He immediately stiffened.

Before he could actually make out what was happening, he found himself trapped between the kitchen counter and a rock hard body.

Fucking clichés.

He was sure somewhere in the world (or in his very own Japan) were yaoi fan girls going raven crazy over this little trivial thing.

He was fucked.

"I´ve seen the way you look at me…" He carefully whispered in his ear. Ichigo´s eyes widened. "...I know it and I´m tired of you´re fuckin´ sissy internal hurls to your overly existent homosexuality."He skillfully licked the outer shell of his ear, tauntingly slowly.

Ichigo shivered against his own will.

"I´m not gay! … I admit I do have some sort of attraction towards you, but It´s purely physical." Ichigo turned his head towards Grimmjow locking eyes with him, teal and honey brown.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes to slits, upper lip curled in a snarl-smirk like way. Bingo, berry had just fallen for his scheme. But…

…not gay huh?

Closing the almost non-existent space between them he thrusted his hips towards Ichigo´s making the teen choke on his next words.

"Not gay? Tch, have you ever felt some attraction towards any women before Ichi?"

He was met with a fierce stare but an equally strong silence.

"Huh? I thought so too." The blue haired man smirked.

"So, what you feel is purely physical and carnal?" Leaning his face closer towards Ichigo´s so the teen could feel the older man´s breath on his skin, he stayed there, admiring the soft red tint that slowly made itself printed on his cheeks.

"Well, I feel the same." With those last words he closed the gap between their lips capturing him in an all but soft kiss. Biting his lower lip the younger male whimpered and opened his mouth letting the teal eyed man slip his tongue in and savior the sweet taste that Ichigo had.

Feeling the blood pour straight towards his groin, Grimmjow thrusted his hips as he closed his eyes in pure bliss, remembering how long he dreamed of doing this and more to the carrot top.

* * *

Truth is he always had a thing for the berry. He was young, hot headed a good fighter and to top it all he was pure, he was just so different to what Grimmjow was that he couldn´t help but feel attracted to the shinigami substitute like a moth to fire.

At first he had been disgusted at himself, not at the fact that he liked a male (he was after all an arrancar, and when he had his lustful needs gender was not a problem at all), no, what he was disgusted was that he would actually like a shinigami of all people and a _human _shinigami to top it all. His pride could go no lower.

He also knew the looks Ichigo gave him, he knew want when he saw it. It was all too obvious since Urahara´s choice of clothing his very first night at earth, the boy was practically drooling at the sight of him.

That alone pissed him off while it made him smug at the same time.

It was then when he knew he was fucked or was about to (fuck).

The next few weeks Grimmjow made sure to make the berry´s life miserable, never leaving him alone and having him live in his own personal hell, but seeing the orange head ignored him most of the time claiming he did not have time, for he had to study, as "he went to school, not like some other people".

School? He didn´t need school, just grabbing Ichigo´s textbook and reading it was enough for him to comprehend what the theme was about as the kid found out when the blue haired man read his advanced algebra book in an hour and solved his homework in less than five minutes.

Ichigo had genially smiled and complimented him at his great memorizing and comprehending skills (even if it was without noticing, because Ichigo would never compliment an arrancar).

For some unknown reason Grimmjow liked Ichigo´s smile and soft voice when he spoke normally (hence he usually reserved it for Yuzu and Karin for all he ever did to Grimmjow and Isshin was scream). That smile alone fueled his want to an even higher degree (if it was possible).

As the months passed, the blue haired man (being the observant person he was) learned to know much more than he ever wanted to know about the younger Kurosaki, like how he always blamed and beaten himself for his mother´s death and would never go to school on her death anniversary only to go to visit Masaki´s grave with his family, have them leave early claiming he was going to pray and talk with her a bit more, only to have him breakdown crying and crumble into a ball holding onto his mother´s grave stone as if it were his life line, and after his mourning was done how the orange head would get up wipe his face of his tears and put on his normal scowling face acting as if nothing ever happened or how the kid loved to eat Yuzu´s cooking like no other and how he adored his family (even the old goat), that he wanted to be a doctor (like his father) or a psychologist, how he had a strange knack for eating Oreo Cookies along with his cold Moka Frappe, how he could not sleep at night without a blanket (unless he was really tired) covering him, how secretly Ichigo liked his father´s crazy surprise attacks.

These were some of the things Grimmjow had come across his path named Ichigo Kurosaki, and the things he had come to become accustomed to…without him even noticing.** [1]**

But, these were secondary things, for the first thing Grimmjow had felt for Ichigo was lust; pure want and a need to make and claim the untainted berry his, and what Grimmjow wanted he obtained. Of course patience was not a virtue he counted with, but he knew that he needed to know the precise moment with Ichigo, for if he attacked him out of the blue and claimed him, it would make the teen weary of him, therefore making it difficult for him to try and catch the berry of guard.

After all, all he wanted was a good fuck.

* * *

Trailing his tongue over the now salty neck he left a trail of goose bumps on the way making the orange haired shinigami shudder and mewl softly. Those kinds of noises were the only thing Grimmjow wanted at this moment and of course to have the berry under him.

Arms moving from the counter he placed both hands on the younger male´s slim waist he gripped his hips hardly as he kissed the teen again with much more hunger and fervor. He needed to feel all of him; Ichigo was intoxicating him in the worst and best way possible.

The orange head moaned into Grimmjow´s mouth as he felt a gruff hand squeeze his ass, pressing him against the now straining erection the arrancar had, making him harden more at the sensation.

Seconds passed and the hand on his ass moved to his cock, one touch and it was at his full arousal, Ichigo hissed at the feeling of the hand palming his over sensitive member.

Closing his eyes he let his head fall back and lean on the cupboard behind him, feeling Grimmjow´s mouth suck on his neck and hands start to unbuckle…

"STOP!" The sudden jerk of his whole body made his neck crack in a hurtful way, hissing in pain he fixed his clothes and turned to face Grimmjow who was more than pissed at being interrupted.

Well, he didn´t give a fuck if he were to go apeshit, there was no way he was about to have a handjob, blowjob or any kind of thing that ended in job in _his_ kitchen where his_ sisters_ could come in at any second and to top it all…with an arrancar a supposedly _dead_ soul.

That would turn him into a…necrofilic?

Shaking his head of the morbid thought he cleared his throat.

"So, um…"He was cut off by a hand slamming into the stove.

"Shut the fuck up shinigami, do you have any fucking idea how long I´ve waited for that? Just how long I´ve had to contain myself from fucking you raw against the first thing I see? How patient I´ve been? And this shit is what I get?" Cold teal eyes that burned the depths of his soul looked at him, Ichigo knew that look, it was the look a hunter gave its prey before attacking, and judging by the stealthy steps Grimmjow was walking he thought the exact right thing.

He was in deep shit.

And he had no idea just how much the bloody arrancar actually wanted him…how was he supposed to know?

"You know what shinigami? All my patience has weared out."

Eyes opening in shock, Ichigo did the only thing he could in that moment: he pressed his shinigami badge to his chest, let his body drop dead on the kitchen floor and fled like a bat out of hell.

Grimmjow snarled at the lifeless body on the floor, without Ichigo´s soul, the body was of no use, no, he wanted the real Kurosaki and not being one to ever let a prey go he took out a pill, popped it in his mouth and felt himself leave the stupid gigai.

Stretching his muscles, he cracked his back loving the feel of his bones popping before using his sonido to get out of the house, straight towards the shinigami kid.

He always loved a good chase.

* * *

Ichigo had no idea where the fuck he was heading, he only knew he had to get away from the raging ex-Espada now! Knowing that neither of them would go down (in his case submit) without a battle he decided that the best was for him to head to an isolated and big area, which meant he had to go to the outskirts of the city to a farely large forest.

Flash stepping he made his way there not before taking notice of the gray clouds looming over the sky and the unmistakable sound of thunder.

Perfect. With the thunder and upcoming rain they would be able to conceal the sound of their massive attacks. Smiling he let his reiatsu flair letting the arrancar know his location.

Sensing the brat´s reiatsu Grimmjow grinned maniacally. Bingo. In a matter of seconds he was in front of Ichigo, in a deserted forest, what luck.

Lifting a blue brow in Ichigo´s direction, he growled (or at least that´s what Ichigo thought it sounded like when he spoke).

"Ya know berry, I hate it when someone disrupts me from finding my prey…`specially when it´s the own fucking prey who openly lets himself get caught." Baring his teeth, hand on Pantera he got his stance ready to attack in any moment.

"Yeah, well I´m sure I´ll be the only one to ever do that." Looking at the ever more darkening sky he heard another flash of thunder and felt a few drops of water fall.

He smiled.

Gripping Zangetsu he unsheathed it from his back loving the feel of his blade´s weight on his hands. How long had it been that he had a true real fight? Not knowing or caring he relaxed his muscles before sighing.

He sped towards Grimmjow in a matter of seconds.

The blue eyed older male was practically oozing of bloodlust, the shinigami had always been one of his favorite to fight and seeing him grip his sword tightly made his grin wider.

Not bothering to follow with his eyes where the shinigami disappeared to, sword in hand, Grimmjow merely unsheathed Pantera in a matter of seconds before perfectly blocking Ichigo´s hit which came from above.

Turning his head upwards towards his left he smirked before opening his hand letting Pantera fall and mutter a single word out before Ichigo´s wide eyes.

"Cero"

Gripping his sword with his other hand before it fell, the outline of his blue **[2] **cero was entwined with the red and black Getsuga Tensho before it was completely consumed by it.

When the last remains of both their attacks immerse into nothing rain was already pouring down heavily making the orange bangs of Ichigo´s hair stick on his face and leaving him no time to block the kick that had made its way towards his torso, as of instinct he grabbed Grimmjow´s leg as it made contact with his stomach (therefore letting go of Zangetsu in the process) and held on tight as his whole body made contact with a tree making it snap in two. Regaining his balance a little he threw Grimmjow with all his force making him pass a mass of trees on the process.

Even after being thrown several meters away he could still hear the mad arrancar´s gleeful laughter.

Sighing Ichigo prepared himself for the next attack…

"Looking for me shinigami?" Ducking just in time to avoid Grimmjow´s fist, Ichigo was shocked when the azure haired hollow grabbed the hem of his shinigami uniform and hauled him straight towards the floor.

Not stopping there Grimmjow flew after him therefore making Ichigo land twice as hard in the ground effectively making a muddy crater.

Groaning at the extra weight the teen shifted trying to get the blue thing of him.

"Fuck, you look good like that." Grimmjow murmured low as he watched Ichigo all battered wet and muddy, hot and hateful glare never leaving his face.

It made his lust flare even more.

Letting go of Pantera, he swiftly grabbed hold of the younger´s wrists pinning them above his orange mass of hair. Grimmjow shook his own mass of blue locks hoping to get the bangs out of his eyes, but it was of no use for the heavy droplets of water that were coming down made sure that his light blue hair which now was a darker shade of azure stick on either side of his cheeks.

For just a brief moment, Ichigo stared at Grimmjow…_stared_. That is until the arrancar dug his fingers roughly into his wrists bringing him back into the reality of the situation he was in.

"Ya know how many times I imagined you under me berry?" The sultry tone mesmerized the shinigami for a second, before he started struggling against the vice grip on his hands.

He struggled and struggled even harder as Grimmjow´s face came near and more near to his, because he knew he wanted the ex-Espada, and he was in such a dilemma, and the arrancar was just too good at making him do stupid and rash things, and Ichigo knew that he could and would convince him that letting go was the solution, and…Grimmjow´s lips were just seconds away.

He _wanted_ Grimmjow with such raw desire he thought he would go mad.

Fuck right and wrong.

There was just a here and now.

Closing the distance between their lips, Ichigo surprised the blue eyed male by kissing him, _hard_. Smirking against the soft plump lips Grimmjow laughed before taking the shinigamis lower lip between his teeth passing his tongue swiftly over it before entering the awaiting hot cavern.

"Knew you would give in to your desires berry." He murmured between heated kisses.

Ichigo moaned as he felt a hand squeeze his ass, he knew he shouldn´t do this, shouldn´t want this, but the pleasure, want , need was blinding most of his thinking.

Anyways…it was just a fuck. It would do no one no harm, except Ichigo, the shinigami closed his eyes as he felt a spasm of pleasure course through his veins, Grimmjow had taken of, more like torn apart his shinigami uniform leaving him in his hakama pants.

He was about to give his virginity to an arrancar, who had no feelings, just wanted his body and didn´t give a fuck about him.

Calloused hands passed through his chest, the rivulets of water making them slide easier, nipples hardening at the feeling.

Taking a light brown nub in his mouth he bit slightly making Ichigo hiss, growling Grimmjow let go of his wrists and grabbed a handful of orange hair pulling him into a forceful hard bruising kiss.

He never imagined his first time with a man (he always thought it would be Rukia or Orihime), nor being treated roughly and loving every minute of it.

Almost ripping off Grimmjow´s jacket he finally managed to take slip it of the man's body, digging his nails into the scarred yet sculpted chest he scraped them downwards, loving the almost moan that escaped the arrancar´s lips.

Untying the slash of his hakama pants Ichigo let himself be undressed willingly as the pants went down his knees, past his calf's, ankles and feet.

The bandages that covered his waist and downwards soon followed suit and were tossed away. The wet dirt under his skin was not uncomfortable for it was soft, but knowing he was all muddy did help matters for the deed he was about to do.

Grimmjow it seemed did not mind at all, as he stared at Ichigo with a feral stare, blue eyes shining in the darkening evening.

He shouldn´t consent to this, shouldn´t want this…should have more self respect than this…he deserved more than this, but he couldn´t come up with a fairly logical reason (in his pleasure induced state) to tell the azure eyed man to stop.

"Ahhh" He moaned lightly when a cold hand engulfed his fully aroused and hardened member, giving a tug Ichigo moaned a little louder.

"That´s it berry, moan for me…let me hear those noises." The hand started pumping his already weeping shaft, up and down the hand went and he could start to feel the heat, the tight ball in his stomach, and then the hand stopped.

He opened his eyes in time to see Grimmjow licking his fingers, and tug down his own hakama pants revealing himself in his nude glory.

Ichigo thought he went gay for Grimmjow, now he_ knew_ he did go gay for him, and with a very good logical reason…the man was a Greek god in person.

The orange haired male didn´t consider himself such a shallow person as to want to go after somebody because of his/her looks, but he had to admit he thought himself a hypocrite for when he met Grimmjow all he knew and believed in went down the drain.

"See something ya like shinigami?" The cocky yet, secure question came from Grimmjow´s lips making Ichigo even more aroused at hearing his voice. Had his voice always been that sexy?

For a moment the younger male flinched as hands gripped his waist, getting used to the coldness of them he soon relaxed.

He deserved more, yet he couldn´t bring himself to care.

In one swift moment his legs were spread wide leaving himself bare for Grimmjow to see, not wasting time a single finger was probing and then slipping inside his entrance. He shifted a little at the initial discomfort of having something shoved inside your ass, and thinking about the muddy cold floor, the rain dropping on his face, the whispering wind, cloudy sky and the faint song like sounds of thunder in the background.

He was about to get fucked for the first time in a forest while it was raining, on the floor with a man he hated.

Soon one finger became three and he himself knew he was more than ready, moaning at the loss of the digits he then felt something much bigger that three fingers, aligning itself with his entrance before in one swift hard thrust sheathing himself completely inside the warmth of his cavern.

Goodbye virginity.

"Fuck you´re tight!" He heard Grimmjow mutter through gritted teeth, hand gripping tighter his waist as Ichigo lifted his legs to wrap around the arrancar´s middle.

He met each forceful and hard trust with his own hips pushing forward, the intense feeling of himself being stretched beyond it´s normal limits, Grimmjow´s member hitting his prostate with every single thrust was too much, he was full of extasis and found himself in nirvana.

"Nyaghh..." A hand grabbed his pulsing cock.

"Moan for me berry." The sexy voice in his ear.

"Oh god!" The moving hand up and down his cock.

"Shit berry!" The pounding inside him.

"More…want more, need _more_…" A squeeze to his balls, a deep thrust.

"Grimm..." The tight ball of heat in his stomach exploded, making him see white for a second before cuming on Grimmjow´s hand and their stomach´s.

No soon he had finished he felt the arrancar stop and give out a loud groan, eyes closed as he emptied himself inside Ichigo, before dropping on top of him.

They lay there for a few minutes, Ichigo watching the rain fall on his face, Grimmjow breathing in the scent of the wet earth and pine trees.

Finally after what seemed an eternity Grimmjow rolled himself of the shinigami, got up, put on his wet and dirty hakama pants, sheathed Pantera in his belt and draped his jacket over his shoulder, before walking away, never once looking back to see the flash of hurt cross the orange head´s eyes.

_`So, this is what lust is huh?´_ He thought before closing his eyes willing the new found feelings of shame, hurt and betrayal to leave his being.

Surprisingly the one thing he couldn´t bring himself to feel was _regret_.

* * *

"…and that´s about it." Ichigo sighed as he leaned into his bean cushion.

Urahara pouted. "But you forgot to add all the juicy details about…"

"Shut the fuck up!" It was Grimmjow´s hard gruff voice which made the blond jump.

"There are some things better left unsaid Kisuke." He muttered to the blonde.

Urahara peeked under his hat and understood the message Grimmjow transmitted.

_`Don´t try to pry in things which I fucked up…_badly_.´_

But there was also a: _` I fucked up, hurt berry badly and I don´t like it when he remembers cuz he gets sad.´_

Smiling slightly at the blue haired man´s antics he continued.

"What´s the difference between then and now?"

"We´re an actual couple and love each other?" Ichigo offered tentatively.

"When we fuck it´s not cuz of lust, but because we love each other?" Grimmjow spoke.

Urahara resisted the urge to roll his eyes, this is one of the main reasons they were here: communication issues and uncertainty.

They knew they loved each other, could say it out load…but still to some point doubted it.

"Why don´t you think about it, remember how your relationship went on after your first …um…" How to say your first sexual experience together, which you would both like to forget in or more bluntly your first fuck in a more subtle way? "…"encounter" together, how you to got to know each other and I´ll ask you again next time."

Without waiting for a response the blonde ex-captain got up and turned to leave the room swiftly, not before stopping and turning back to them.

"Same time and day next week, ok?"

Nodding Ichigo bowed his head a little in a sign of thanks as the man left.

"Let´s go Grimm." A grunt was his reply as they got up and made their way out, both thinking the exact same thing: They had a lot to think about this week.

* * *

**[1] Grimmjow, observing Ichigo in his behavior, (obviously looking forward towards his encounter with the orange head) came across these things, but HE DOES NOT TAKE THEM IN AS IMPORTANT nor does he find out that he has become normal to the teen´s habits. Hence the: …without him even noticing.**

**I want to make their falling in love a little slow and fast at the same time, for example in this chap Grimmjow likes seeing Ichigo´s genuine smile, but he does not know why and Ichigo being the most experienced (if you could call it like that) of the two in emotions knows he likes Grimmjow because he has seen the way he treats and get along with his family, thus making him even more attractive in an emotional level for the teen.**

**[2] Yes, I made Grimmjow´s cero blue…I absolutely loathed his red cero in the anime.**


End file.
